


Two Reds and a Maine

by luigifan11



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, I was thinking about writing logrimmons but I need more content of my boi, M/M, Multi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, it's a weird one, so here it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24222178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luigifan11/pseuds/luigifan11
Summary: Something interesting happens while that fateful fight at Sidewinder happens. It forever changed the fates of three people and those closest to them.
Relationships: Dexter Grif/Dick Simmons, Dick Simmons/The Meta | Agent Maine/Dexter Grif
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35
Collections: Red vs. Blue Rare Pair Week





	Two Reds and a Maine

**Author's Note:**

> Did this for Rare Pair Week over on fanvsfic on tumblr. I'm not too sure what I was thinking when I made this. Mostly just wanted more Maine content, I guess. 
> 
> This may turn into a continued series? I really want to explore this relationship and how Maine deals with the trauma of being The Meta.

They honestly didn’t know what to make of this situation. It was completely insane. There was no actual way this was possible. But there it was, the proof in the proverbial pudding.

Ever since Blood Gulch, Grif and Simmons knew they were soulmates. Had the tattoos on their wrists to prove it. Even after the tank incident, Sarge laser-etched Grif’s name into Simmons’ robot arm. They were considering re-tattooing Simmons’ donated arm to match, but the ink there decided to change as soon as Grif woke up. Funny how unexplainable phenomena works like that.

The only other mystery Grif and Simmons had yet to solve was the mysterious third person they had been bonded to for life, apparently. The other name tattooed on their other wrist. It was the one word, “Maine”. It had confused them to no end, but they figured if they found each other, then their luck would lead them both to whoever this mysterious third person was.

Then the topic was forgotten about as no one else new came to Blood Gulch. Then they were moved to Rat’s Nest. Then Sarge came and rescued them from death by firing squad. Then there was the whole thing with this “Agent Washington” and The Meta and Church being an A.I. and not a ghost? Then there was the whole Epsilon fiasco and The Meta and Wash working together to get it. Which is what led them to a snowy cliff on Sidewinder and catching a conversation through their radios on a burning Pelican.

The Meta had just captured Tex in the memory unit, and the two of them were closing in on Epsilon and Doc. “Give me the memory unit.” Wash turned to The Meta, expecting him to be handing it over. Instead, for whatever reason, he was staring at it. Then, The Meta used the memory unit on his armor and Wash shouted something very familiar and shocking. “Maine! No! Don’t-” Whatever else he was going to say was cut off as there was gunfire. There was now a silent conversation going on between Grif and Simmons, complete with a lot of bickering and silent shouting, as the fight against The Meta, Maine, was raging on.

They both agreed on a couple things: One, this had to be the person they had on their wrists. Two, they had to stop everyone from killing each other to confirm that fact. Three, they had to fight a juiced-up Meta while keeping him alive at the same time. Four, this was going to be extremely hard, but they’d be damned if they didn’t try.

So, they got to work. It ended about as well as you’d think, they strapped a Warthog to him, he went careening over the cliff, with Grif in tow. Grif slipped from Simmons’ grasp and fell off the cliff. It was spur of the moment, but Grif got an idea as he slipped from Simmons’ grasp. With the Grifshot in his possession, it could very well be possible. He grabbed Maine’s hand from his ankle and swung the blade of the Grifshot. As luck would have it, it went exactly as he planned. He cut the tow cable of the Warthog off Maine’s chest in the same swing as embedding the blade into the wall, plus the centripetal force of the fall brought Maine right into the wall, the impact being enough to knock him out, with the added benefit of his armor locking while he had his vice grip on his hand.

Simmons was relieved to see both of his soulmates okay, and after dragging them both up and everyone relocating inside to patch everyone up, they had some explaining to do. “What in the Sam Hill do you think you’re doing! We had ‘em over the cliff! We would’ve won!” Sarge was shouting at a higher volume than normal. “Leave it to Grif to screw up a perfect victory without his demise!” Grif was about to be nonchalant and dismissive about it, but Simmons spoke up before him. “Sir, with all due respect, you need to shut the fuck up right now!” That stunned everyone in the room. Simmons never spoke back like that to Sarge, not even when he was begrudgingly doing the insane thing Sarge asked him to do. That clued everyone that was still conscious in that there was something more going on. “…Fine. Explain.” Sarge relented, clearly not liking Simmons not taking up his usual ass kissing.

“Grif and I believe that Maine here’s the other name on our wrists.” Simmons stated. “We heard Wash shouting his name earlier and we had to be sure.” Grif shrugged as he jumped in. “If he was, we’d get a badass member for Red Team. If not, we’d leave him for UNSC to deal with. Win-win for us.” Sarge grumbled about hating to agree with Grif while Donut had a look on his face. It was hard to place what it was, somewhere between awe and starry-eyed. “Wouldn’t that just be the greatest? The perfect enemies-to-lovers! Sure, it’d take a bit of rubbing out, but it could work!”

Grif and Simmons both groaned as they left to go check on Maine. He was looked over by Doc before he left to check on Wash, all bandaged up and resting. Now, here it was. The moment of truth… They each went to either side of him and, sure enough, on each of his wrists, there were their names, Dexter and Richard. That pretty much confirmed it. It was crazy to believe, but there it was.

Maine began to stir, a low growl as he started waking up. The two of them were both surprised and not surprised that he was waking up this soon. If it took so much just to knock him out, they’d thought he’d be out for a bit longer. Then again, if he was that unkillable, maybe he just recovered faster than most. Maine sat up, looking around the room. When he spotted Grif and Simmons, he frowned in confusion. “I’m guessing you’re wondering where we are? We’re still at Sidewinder, in a building close-by,” Simmons informed Maine.

Maine started to make some hand gestures then stopped and growled a little. “You were just dealt a shitty hand with all that happened. It was smart to use Tex to power your suit. Complete overkill considering you were after Church who can’t aim worth shit, but smart.” Both Maine and Simmons snapped their attention to Grif, surprise evident on their face at what he said. “Grif, you understood that?” Grif shrugged at Simmons’ question. “Sign language is speaking without speaking, Simmons. The lazy man’s language. I’m kinda surprised you _don’t_ know it, Simmons. I figured someone like you would.”

“What do you mean, ‘someone like me’?” This sparked a bickering session between the two, Grif calling Simmons a know-it-all and Simmons pointing out that it’s just as much effort to sign as it is to talk. It went on for a while until Maine let out a loud growl at the both of them, steering their attention back to the topic at hand. “But yeah, we won’t blame you for what you did. You did what you thought would be good. Didn’t really think about Wash’s newly minted trust issues, did you?” Maine cocked an eyebrow at that. Maybe he hadn’t realized? Or maybe he thought he was the exception to the rule? Either way, it seemed he hadn’t expected Wash to react like that.

Maine signed something to Grif. “Why did we save you? Well, as I said before, you were just doing what you thought would be the best. But there’s also another reason.” Grif held his wrist out and Simmons did the same. Both of them were plain as day. ‘Maine’. The man in question looked at his own wrists, the words still there even after everything that happened with Sigma. “Dexter Grif.” “Richard Simmons. Looks like we’re your soulmates, Maine. Welcome to Red Team.”

Maine couldn’t really believe it, but it was happening. And soon, they led him out of the bed and they had to hatch a hair-brained scheme to get Maine out of there with UNSC breathing down their necks. It was a crazy plan, but with all of them being simtroopers, they probably wouldn’t look too closely. Heck, Blue Team was doing it too, so it could work.

* * *

“So… You guys fought The Meta, who killed Agent Washington in the process, and threw him over the cliff with a military jeep.” The officer looked over all the simtroopers in a line. Since Wash was disguising himself as Church, the Reds decided to do a switcheroo of their own. Since Lopez wasn’t there, they decided to try and con Maine as the Spanish robot, giving Maine’s armor a fresh coat of brown paint.

“Yep! That darn beast even got to our robot, Lopez, here! Broke his voice box and everything.” Sarge was happy that they were also getting a badass Freelancer on Red Team, so he tried his best to really sell the switch. Fortunately for them, they were right. All they really did was collect Wash’s old armor and the Epsilon Memory Unit, so they didn’t really pay attention to how Maine wasn’t at all a robot or that he looked exactly like the Meta except with brown armor. The officer simply shrugged and said “All right, you’re free to go. Just don’t get in the way of the others.”

With their dumb scheme successful, and after commandeering a Pelican from the military, they made their way back to their bases, an extra member in tow in the form of Maine. No one commented on how Sarge took the helm instead of Grif for the trip, Donut noticing but only smirking as Grif, Simmons, and Maine got to talking and teaching Simmons some basic sign. None of them knew how this would work, but one thing was certain, they were all willing to try.


End file.
